


Penitence

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, It's sad guys, Trina comes to talk to him, Whizzer's sick, whizzer blames himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: Because he wasn’t brave enough. And he wasn’t strong enough. And he was going to let down the only person in the world who knew exactly what he had to go through.He didn’t think he could live with himself if that happened.





	Penitence

Whizzer sat silently in his bed, staring down at his lap as he fidgeted with his fingers. The only sound in the room was the soft beeping of his heart monitor. He was alone in the room; which hardly ever happened, and he couldn’t say he liked it. Marvin was always at his side, except when he was grabbing food for them. He had just left to get something from a vending machine he had seen down the hall.

When he heard a knock at the door, he had instantly assumed it was Marvin. “Come in,” he said, as loud as he could, without bothering to look up. But when the door creaked open and he heard a female’s voice, his head snapped up.

“Hi, Whizzer,” Trina said softly. 

“Hey,” he said after a moment of hesitation. She moved over to him and patted the foot of the bed.

“Can I sit here?” She sat when Whizzer nodded and stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, “I just wanted to thank you.”

Whizzer almost laughed. “Me? Why?”

“For everything you’ve done. For Marvin, for Jason. For me, actually. You made Marvin more bearable.” She smiled and Whizzer laughed, which was predictably followed by a few hoarse coughs. Trina frowned and put her hand on his knee. “It’s just..I know what you went through.” She stood up and moved to his side, gently touching his cheek. “So thank you for still doing everything that you did.” Trina leaned down and kissed the top of his head. When she pulled away, she took his hand and said, “You’re brave. I know. You’ll make it through this.” She squeezed his hand, smiled warmly, and left through the door she had come through only a few minutes before.

As the door clicked behind her, Whizzer brought his hands to his face, a muffled sob escaping his lips.

Because he wasn’t brave enough. And he wasn’t strong enough. And he was going to let down the only person in the world who knew exactly what he had to go through.

He didn’t think he could live with himself if that happened.

But he guessed he didn’t have to.


End file.
